O pláštích a dýkách
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Remus se snaží zabít Severuse – nebo ne? Komedie plná omylů, v níž Snape je paranoidní a zabedněný, Brumálovi dojde trpělivost a Remuse nespravedlivě nařknou z idiocie.


**Originál****: **Of Cloaks and Daggers

**Odkaz:** rowen-r**(**.**)**livejournal**(**.**)**com/10371**(**.**)**html (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **rowen_r

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Výzva: **Remus se snaží zabít Severuse – nebo ne?

**Shrnutí: **Komedie plná omylů, v níž Snape je paranoidní a zabedněný, Brumálovi dojde trpělivost a Remuse nespravedlivě nařknou z idiocie.

* * *

**O pláštích a dýkách**

1.

"Albusi?"  
"Ano, Severusi?"  
"Lupin se mě zase snaží zabít."  
"Jste si jistý?"  
"Samozřejmě. Býval jsem _špion_, pokud si vzpomínáte. Špatně placený, bez nároku na důchod a s nepřiměřeně krátkou dovolenou, ale špion. Poznám podezřelé chování, když ho vidím."  
"No tak se posaďte a povídejte, co podle vás chudák Remus zase provedl."  
"Takže, dnes ráno, když jsem vztekle pochodoval do třídy na první hodinu –"  
"Vztekle, Severusi? Něco se stalo?"  
"Ne, úplně normální ráno. Dávám přednost vzteklému pochodování. Je rychlejší a vkusnější než prostá chůze, navíc se lépe hodí k mému…"  
"Stylu?"  
"Přesně tak. Zkrátka a dobře, vztekle vyjdu ze svého bytu a hádejte, do koho vrazím? Přímo do Lupina."  
"Od toho máte tu modřinu?"  
"Zajisté. Upadl, já jsem spadl na něj. Naprosto nedůstojné. Štěstí, že kolem nebyli žádní studenti."  
"Opravdu. Mohli by si to špatně vyložit."  
"Myslíte jako, že _já_ se snažím zabít _jeho_? To by mě ani nenapadlo. Nicméně, oba jsme vstali a já jsem ho pochopitelně seřval, co si to dovoluje, plížit se kolem mých pokojů. Řekl jsem mu, že je ubohý, odporný, svetry nosící ignorant bez nejmenší duchovní nebo estetické hodnoty, který by neměl mít nárok na vzduch, a že jeho smrt by byla přínosem nejen pro mne osobně, nýbrž pro celou kouzelnickou společnost."  
"Pochopitelně."  
"A on, místo, aby reagoval jako normální člověk, se na mě klidně usmál, jako by si myslel, že je tak okouzlující, že nikdo nebude mít to srdce se s ním hádat, a řekl: 'Moc se omlouvám, Severusi. Jenom ti nesu časopis o lektvarech, myslel jsem, že by tě mohl zajímat.' A pak zmizel, jako by se vůbec, ale vůbec nic nestalo."  
"Skutečně?"  
"Člověk by si myslel, že do mě snad vrazil schválně nebo co."  
"Absurdní."  
"Zcela správně. A jediný logický důvod, proč by Lupin číhal u mého bytu a vnucoval mi časopisy o lektvarech a choval se tak úskočně, je, že se mě pokouší zabít."  
"Začínáte mluvit jako Alastor Moody, Severusi. Jsem si jistý, že Remus vás zabít nechce."  
"Mám to chápat tak, že nemáte v úmyslu Lupina suspendovat ani ho propustit?"  
"Ovšem, že ho nevyhodím."  
"Pak vám přeji hezký den. A pokud v blízké budoucnosti najdete v mé pracovně moji vychladlou mrtvolu, pamatujte si, že je to čistě vaše vina."  
"Beru na vědomí."

2.

"Vypadáte neklidně, Severusi."  
"Myslím, že mám nárok vypadat neklidně. Koneckonců, můj život je v sázce."  
"Vidím, že ta posedlost Remusem vás ještě nepustila."  
"To _není_ posedlost. Nezdá se mi zajímavý nebo tak něco. Jen mu chci zabránit, aby mě zabil."  
"Čeho se dopustil tentokrát?"  
"Řeknete, že to nic není. Jako pokaždé, když se vám snažím vysvětlit, že se mě někdo snaží zabít."  
"Ale Severusi. Přestaňte trucovat. Jsme přece staří přátelé."  
"Oh, tak dobře. Jestli na tom trváte. Věděl jsem, že Lupin je schopný extrémních špinavostí, ale ani já bych si nepomyslel, že bude mít žaludek na něco takového."  
"Na co?"  
"Na čokoládu."  
"_Čokoládu__?_ Rozum se vzpírá uvěřit takové ohavnosti."  
"Mluvím vážně, Albusi. Včera ráno jsem před svým pokojem našel tabulku čokolády. Má nejoblíbenější – hořká, s nízkým obsahem mléka a vychlazená. Jako by ji někdo očaroval ledovým kouzlem. Zvedl jsem ji, roztrhl obal – byla tak studená, že kdybyste do ní kousl, rozpouštěla by se vám na jazyku pomalu jako kostka ledu. Lahodná, hořkosladká chuť by se postupně rozvíjela v ústech, jemná kávová přívuň by vám pronikla do žil jako rajský vánek…"  
"Severusi?"  
"Ehm. Ano. Kde jsem přestal? Ah, samozřejmě jsem okamžitě pochopil, oč jde."  
"Oč?"  
"Zase mi usiluje o život! Určitě byla otrávená – proč by mi jinak někdo nechával čokoládu?"  
"To dává smysl. Co jste udělal?"  
"Přirozeně jsem čokoládou nakrmil tu protivnou potvoru, ze které je Hagrid pořád tak nadšený."  
"Myslíte toho obřího salamandra, co mu k vánocům poslala Madam Maxime?"  
"Ne. Myslím toho Potterovic spratka. Jakmile bude ležet na prkně, budete mít jasný důkaz, že se mě Lupin snaží oddělat."  
"Jak víte, že byla od něj?"  
"Oh prosím, Albusi. Kdo jiný by mě chtěl zabít?"  
"Pár jmen mě napadá…"  
"A koho jiného znáte, kdo s sebou neustále všude tahá čokoládu, aniž by – bezpochyby díky nějakým temným intrikám – přibíral na váze? Zatraceně, je to prakticky jeho navštívenka. Navíc, tu čokoládu tam musel někdo položit mezi třetí hodinou ranní, kdy jsem šel spát, a sedmou, kdy jsem vstával a šel na snídani. A tou dobou školu patroluje Lupin. _Navíc_ jsem odhalil slabý pach heřmánku na obalu a Lupin vždycky pije heřmánkový čaj, aby usnul. Všechno do sebe zapadá."  
"Jak víte, že Remus pije heřmánkový čaj?"  
"Nemám tušení. Nejspíš jsem to někde zaslechl. Ale to není podstatné. Podstatné je, že se mě Lupin snaží zabít a vy si tady sedíte a culíte se, jako by to bylo bůhvíjak směšné."  
"Omlouvám se, Severusi. Ale pochopte, že potřebuji víc důkazů."  
"Dejme tomu."  
"Možná byste mohl Remuse sledovat. Budete se tvářit, že vás jeho dárky přesvědčily – dokonce okouzlily – a možná se vám podaří ukolébat ho k nepozornosti?"  
"Ale jak mám sakra předstírat, že mě _okouzlil_ Lupin?"  
"Skutečně byste musel předstírat?"  
"Prosím?"  
"Radím vám využít vašich impozantních schopností nitrobrany."  
"Ah."

3.

"Něco nového?"  
"To bych řekl."  
"Tak se posaďte, Severusi. Ovocný koláč?"  
"Co se stalo s citronovými bonbony?"  
"Obávám se, že už mě přestaly bavit. Opakoval jsem se s nimi jako ohraná deska. Chtěl jsem zkusit nějakou jinou mudlovskou cukrovinku a Minerva mi poradila tohle."  
"Aha."  
"Dáte si kousek?"  
"Ne, děkuji. Nebudu si kazit chuť. Skřítci chystají k večeři lazaně."  
"Nuže – co jste mi tedy přišel sdělit?"  
"No, navrhl jste mi, abych předstíral, že mne Lupinovy průhledné pokusy o lest oklamaly. Tak jsem se přinutil poděkovat mu za tu otrávenou čokoládu. Avšak obávám se, že z faktu, že jsem stále naživu, usoudil, že jed nebyl účinný. A tak se uchýlil k ještě větší pokleslosti."  
"Ano?"  
"Vonné oleje."  
"Jak prosím?"  
"Včera jsem obdržel malou truhličku, v níž jsem našel pět lahviček s různými esenciálními oleji a vzkaz."  
"Copak vám psal?"  
"Přečtěte si sám, mám ho u sebe."  
" _Můžeš je použít do koupele, ale jsou vhodné i na masáž__… Tvůj Remus J. Lupin _ Hmm. Nosíte ten lístek v kapse? Na památku, Severusi?"  
"Jako _důkaz__._"  
"Jak jinak. Předpokládám, že jste se domníval, že oleje jsou také otrávené?"  
"To není domněnka, ale jistota, Albusi."  
"Takže jste je testoval?"  
"Vlastně…ne."  
"Vy jste je vyhodil, že mám pravdu?"  
"Jde mi o život, Albusi. Nesmím nic podcenit."  
"Chápu. Co zamýšlíte udělat teď?"  
"Pátrat s dvojnásobným úsilím."  
"Báječné."  
"Nic netuší."  
"Pochopitelně."  
"Budu lstivý, rafinovaný, prohnaný a dokonale nenápadný."  
"Přirozeně."  
"Neodhalí mě, dokud nebude příliš pozdě… Co? Co je? Čemu se tak hystericky smějete?"  
"Ničemu, Severusi. Začínám senilnět. Smutné, ale lékouzelníci s tím prý nic nenadělají. Půjdeme na večeři, co říkáte?"

4.

"Nikdy neuvěříte, co ten… _idiot_ právě udělal."  
"Konečně vás pozval k sobě na kávu?"  
"Jak to víte?"  
"Ptal se mě na radu a já jsem mu řekl, že je to dobrý nápad."  
"_Co že jste udělal_?"  
"Napadlo mě, že je to dobrá příležitost, abyste odhalil, co má ve skutečnosti za lubem."  
"Takže zatímco on si bude myslet, že mě má v hrsti, já budu mít v hrsti jeho?"  
"I tak se to dá říct."  
"Ale co když mi dá do kávy jed?"  
"Jste snad mistr lektvarů."  
"Taky pravda. Takže podle vás bych měl pozvání přijmout?"  
"Rozhodně. Ta věc už se konečně musí vyjasnit, v zájmu duševního zdraví nás všech."  
"Rád vidím, že mne začínáte brát vážně."  
"Vždycky vás beru vážně."  
"Brzy nashromáždíme potřebné důkazy. Ten vrah bude litovat dne, kdy se zapletl se Severusem Snapem!"  
"Chcete se ďábelsky zachechtat?"  
"Ne. V žádném případě."  
"Já mám takový pocit, že se chcete ďábelsky zachechtat. Že ano?"  
"No, možná. Trošku."  
"Klidně si poslužte. Jste v mé pracovně, nikdo vás neuslyší."  
"Pro jednou... to zřejmě nemůže ublížit ... Mwahahahahahaha! Bwahahaha! Mwahahahahahaaaa!"  
"… Vypadáte, že jste si to užil."  
"Ano. Mírně."

5.

"Severusi, co se stalo?"  
"Já. Já. Albusi. On – Remus –"  
"On? Remus?"  
"On – a já – jsme pili kávu."  
"A dál?"  
"Všechno šlo dobře, on se snažil být okouzlující, já se tvářil, že je. Předstíral jsem, že si mě jeho charisma a vyzrálý, leč přitažlivý zjev –"

"...?"

"– Jeho _údajně _ vyzrálý, leč přitažlivý zjev, totiž, to se o něm říká, ale já osobně si myslím, že postrádá jakýkoliv náznak osobního kouzla a nikdy jsem si ani nevšiml, jak se mu v očích odráží slunce, jak mu vlasy neodolatelně padají do tváře, když mluví, nikdy jsem na něj ani nepomyslel z nějakého estetického, erotického nebo snad romantického hlediska, zvedá se mi žaludek jen z té představy – ano. Nicméně, přesto jsem dál předstíral zájem, zatímco jsem tajně osnoval jeho odhalení..."  
"Ano?"  
"A pak jsem se náhodou podíval na obraz, co mu visí nad krbem. Byla to docela dobrá malba, až moc dobrá na to, aby patřila potulnému vlkodlakovi bez floka, takže jsem se na ni přirozeně zadíval, když vtom se on zničeho nic přiblížil a –"  
"Co?"  
"Nechtějte, abych to říkal."  
"Nikdo se nic nedozví. Jen já, Severusi."  
"Blbost. Ten zatracený pták támhle v koutě nás poslouchá."  
"Fawkese ignorujte, Severusi. Je nemožné šokovat fénixe. Co Remus udělal?"  
"_Políbil mě__._"  
"Aha."  
"Mohl byste se tvářit víc překvapeně."  
"A vy jste udělal co?"  
"V hrůze jsem vzal nohy na ramena. Totiž. Chci říct, že jsem zvolil důstojný strategický ústup."  
"Vůbec jste ho nelíbal?"  
"Ne! Samozřejmě, že ne!"  
"Netřeba se rozčilovat, jen jsem se ptal."  
"Určitě součást jeho plánu!"  
"Zjevně."  
"Jistě to chystal celé týdny!"  
"Také bych řekl."  
"Evidentně mě chce vyděsit a vyhnat z Bradavic. Chce mě připravit o rozum, přinutit mě utéct!"  
"_Cože_?"  
"Ale jestli si myslí, že se zhroutím, na to ať zapomene! Já se pomstím! Omluvte mě, Albusi, musím vymyslet úplně novou strategii."  
"Nemáte pocit, že si události z poslední doby vykládáte mylně?"  
"Ne."  
"Nenapadá vás žádné jiné vysvětlení?"  
"… Ne. Hezký den, pane řediteli."  
"Oh, Severusi."

6.

"Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane řediteli?"  
"Ano, chtěl. Ani si nesedejte, bude to jen minutka."  
"Oč jde?"  
"Vy, Severusi Snape, jste ten nejnechápavější, nejpitomější slepý a hluchý idiot, s jakým jsem měl tu smůlu se potkat a jestli vás čeká osamělá budoucnost plná bídy a utrpení, nic jiného si ani nezasloužíte, vy zatracený tupče. Kdyby šlo jen o vás samotného, s chutí vás nechám smažit se ve vlastní šťávě, vy zabedněná ztráto času, ale jelikož na vás závisí osobní štěstí mého blízkého přítele, hodlám vás vysvobodit z vězení vaší nekonečné stupidity a to za každou cenu."

"…?"

"Tři měsíce jsem musel snášet vaše zcestné, idiotské kňučení, ale ať visím, jestli to nechám pokračovat jediný den. Zůstanete tady v pracovně, dokud konečně nepochopíte, co je dávno jasné celé škole. I kdyby vám to mělo trvat dvacet let."  
"Co mám pochopit?"  
"Remuse Lupina."  
"Vraha."  
"Ne."  
"Jak to?"  
"Pořád se ometá kolem vašeho bytu. Posílá vám dárky, které dokonale vyhovují vašemu vkusu, což naznačuje, že se o vás podrobně zajímal. Pozve vás k sobě na kávu. Políbí vás. Proč to všechno dělá?"  
"Chce mě zabít."  
"Ne, nechce. Zamyslete se, Severusi."  
"Tak... mě chce psychicky zlomit?"  
"Zase špatně."  
"Okrást mě?"  
"Ne."  
"Chystá nějaký sadistický vtípek?"  
"Oh, pro _všecko na světě_, Severusi! Co, podle vašich omezených zkušeností s normálními mezilidskými vztahy, je obvyklým účelem daru?"  
"No… předpokládám, že někdy je možné vyložit si jej jako symbol náklonnosti. Někdy."  
"Správně. A hádejte, co asi normálního člověka vede k tomu, aby jinou osobu pozval na kávu a dělal jí romantické návrhy?"  
"V tom pravděpodobně můžeme vidět jakýsi náznak sexuálního zájmu. Hypoteticky."  
"Výborně."  
"Ale on ne..."  
"On ano."  
"Nemůže přece…"  
"Samozřejmě může."  
"Já ale ne…!"  
"Vy taky. Už nějakou dobu, pokud mohu říct."  
"Musím si sednout."  
"Jak je libo."  
"On… mě nenenávidí?"  
"Chce vám vyšukat mozek z hlavy, pokud mohu říct."  
"Ugh. Kéž byste to neřekl. A já…?"  
"Ano, líbí se vám. Příhodné, že?"  
"Ale - ?"  
"Ano?"  
"Jestli je to pravda –"  
"Oh, jistě je –"  
"Tak... co mám teď K SAKRU dělat?"

**KONEC**


End file.
